<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Proposal by Kunqi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325034">Proposal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi'>Kunqi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fukawa Toko Isn't Obsessed With Togami Byakuya, Gay Panic, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunqi/pseuds/Kunqi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Toko and Komaru's anniversary and Toko has  a plan. </p><p>Pure fluff, I cried while writing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in Towa City. <em>Well </em><em>it was always quiet everyday.. </em>Towa City was abandoned of course, inhabited by Toko and Komaru. They were sitting on a creaky bench, with a view of the Bridge where Yuta had marked his final day on the earth. </p><p>Toko and Komaru had just finished a mission; A mission where they had to clear a route full of Monokumas. On the way, they had found a old bookstore and Komaru demanded Toko to go in because she knew it made Toko happy. But Toko claimed that she'd go later, because she had a <em>plan </em>for today. A special plan indeed... </p><p>Komaru pulled out a bag of her lunch. A bento box, and it looked delicious even though it was bit cold after doing some adventures. Toko just stared at her girlfriend, as she picked the rice up with chopsticks. <em>Komaru was beautiful.. The way she ate and everything was attractive. </em>Toko thought fondly. </p><p>"Want some Toki?" Toko snapped back in reality when she heard the sweet voice of her beloved. </p><p>"O-Oh. No thanks, I'm not really hungry actually." Toko softly whispered, overwhelmed with nervousness. She was trembling slightly. </p><p>"Are you sure? We've been out all day! You should really eat, you're already starting to shake." Komaru was getting concerned. Of course, why wouldn't she? Toko had been her girlfriend for years. She loved her so much that she couldn't bear being separated from Toko. </p><p>"I told you I-I'm fine!" Toko snapped. <em>Shit that was bit rude. </em>But Komaru just giggled as she continued to eat her lunch. <em>Cheeky girl.. </em>Toko breathed a sigh of relief. Toko would never want to hurt Komaru even if it was by accident. </p><p>The truth- She was hungry yes, but it wasn't causing the shakiness; Not too long ago, Toko and Komaru were doing some shopping in their free time. Toko had suggested the idea that they could get out for a while, instead of staying in the hotel all day. Excited, Komaru agreed. </p><p>Since their anniversary was nearing, Komaru decided to get Toko a present. Komaru told Toko that they should part way for a little while, so Komaru could investigate around the stores for a perfect present. Obviously, Toko hesitated because she was protective of Komaru. What if something happened to Komaru and Toko wasn't there to defend her? Komaru practically begged Toko, claiming that she would be perfectly fine. </p><p>Finally Toko gave in, agreeing. She had been meaning to do something without Komaru finding out anyways. </p><p>When Komaru vanished from the sight, Toko went to a certain store; a place filled with expensive jewelry. Actually, she didn't have any money, but Towa City was <em>empty. </em>There was no one around so it couldn't count as stealing. Right? </p><p>Toko just grumbled, opening the door. The door bell chimed, and Toko froze. She was afraid that it'd alert the Monokumas that may be nearly. Eventually the sound faded away, and no sight of Monokumas. </p><p>Letting the sigh that Toko was holding, out. She carefully inspected the glass boxes with few jewelry in it. Most of the jewelrys had been destroyed due to the tragedy, but there was still few left; a necklace and some rings. </p><p><em>A necklace with emeralds.. No I don't think she'd like that. </em>Toko hummed, checking every single accessories. Something caught her eye; It was a ring. A beautiful halo diamond engagement ring. </p><p>
  <em>I-It's perfect! </em>
</p><p>The small sliding door was already open. Toko guessed that the lock had been broken due to the monokuma kids destroying buildings. Being careful, she gently slid the glass door apart, and reached for the ring. </p><p>Once she had acquired it, she grabbed a ring box that was left sitting on the table, and placed the fragile ring in the box. </p><p>She ran out of the store, looking for Komaru. </p><p>**</p><p>The sun was beginning to set; The sun looked like it was drowning in the sea. Fluffy clouds floated in the orange-ish sky, and it was a beautiful sight to see. <em>Not as beautiful as Komaru.. </em></p><p>"Alright I'm done!" Komaru struck the empty bento box in the bag. "We should get going then. Earlier, I got a email saying that we have another mission tomorrow. We should get some rest and prepare, so that way we ca-" </p><p>"Actually c-can we sit here for few minutes?" Toko piped up. "I don't know.. Tomorrow is our anniversary and I-I just want to spend time with you before we do anything.. Heh." <em>Plan is getting into action. </em></p><p>A smile spread across Komaru's face. "Of course. I love spending time with you. It's just me and you together.." Komaru gave Toko's hand a light squeeze, resting her head on Toko's shoulder as she watched the sun go down. </p><p>They stayed silent for few minutes, listening the ocean waves crash. Finally Toko broke the silence. </p><p>"Y-You know Komaru.." Komaru sat up, listening with curiosity. Toko wasn't good with words. Only good in writing not <em>speaking! </em></p><p><em>"</em>A-Ah... How do I put this in words? I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you." Toko squeezed Komaru's hand tighter. "Y-You've helped me in so many ways possible. For example.. B-Byakuya. I was obsessed with him, and it was unhealthy. But you helped me to realize that." Toko released a breathless laugh. </p><p>"Toko-" </p><p>Ignoring her, Toko continued. "We've been through hell, but you were <strong>there </strong>for me. You put so much trust in me, even though S-Syo is living in my body." </p><p>Komaru just sat there, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. </p><p>"I just.. What I'm trying to say that I wanna take care of you with my entire life. Together." Toko got up from the bench, turning her back on Komaru. </p><p>Komaru was confused of course, but her eyes widened in realization as Toko pulled something out of her pocket. </p><p>"What I'm saying.." Toko turned, resting one knee on the ground. "W-Will you marry me?" revealing a open box with a diamond ring inside. Toko's face turned red, and she was shaking badly. <em>I-Is Komaru gonna refuse? </em></p><p>Komaru was speechless. Her hand had moved to her mouth, covering in shock. </p><p>Toko was starting to panic; Had she done the wrong thing? She shouldn't have done it, fuck. </p><p>"Actually n-never mind. I shouldn't have a-asked, I am so sorr-" </p><p>But she was silenced when Komaru wrapped her arms around Toko. </p><p>"H-huh?!" Toko wasn't expecting it. </p><p>Komaru cupped Toko's cheeks. "I think it's obvious." Komaru leaned in, touching her lips to Toko's. In a instant, Toko immediately kissed back. Toko wrapped her arms around Komaru's waist, as she deepend the kiss. </p><p>After what it seemed like forever, they separated. Toko had turned into a blushing mess, but Komaru found it adorable. </p><p>"I'm g-guessing we're engaged now." A chuckle escaped Toko, holding Komaru's hand. She slid the engagement ring on Komaru's ring finger. </p><p>Komaru pecked Toko's cheek. "Soon enough, we'll have to tell my brother, you know." </p><p>Toko groaned. "Makoto is going to kill me." </p><p>"I don't think so. You'll see." </p><p>Komaru kissed Toko, pouring all of her love into her, as Toko pulled her closer. </p><p>
  <em>A woman in love is the most beautiful of all. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>